


Make A Wish

by Belladonnablush



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Mockingjay, Threesome - F/F/M, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonnablush/pseuds/Belladonnablush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna is in town for Peeta's eighteenth birthday party and gives Katniss a private lesson on how to give Peeta what he really wants, a birthday gift he'll never forget. *Everlark Smut Awards Round One Nominee- Best Threesome*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Everlarkrecs' Dirty December Everlark Smut Challenge (Week 2- Threesome and/or Oral Sex)

_Please join us for a party as we celebrate Peeta's 18th birthday,_ read the invitation Johanna held in her hands. She fanned herself with it, wishing it weren't so damn hot and stuffy in the train car she was riding in. Fortunately the train had just crossed into District 12 and would be approaching the station any minute. When the train finally pulled in and ground to a stop, she glanced out the window and saw the familiar form of the girl who had come to be her friend waiting there for her, hair tightly braided and hanging off to one side as always. Johanna found herself surprised at how much she had actually missed her in all these months since they'd seen each other last. Plus, she'd been dying to ask Katniss about how her sex life was treating her. Sure, she could have asked on the phone, but what fun would that be? It would be much more entertaining to watch Katniss blush scarlet red while she grilled her for details about Peeta's skills in the bedroom.

_This is going to be a fun couple of days,_ Johanna smiled to herself as she gathered up her suitcase and another small bag containing a gift and a bottle of wine for the birthday party. As soon as they opened the doors of the train, she rushed through and bounded down the three steps onto the platform.

“Ah! Thank God, fresh air!” Johanna exclaimed as she took a deep breath, enjoying the cool autumn breeze on her face before setting down her suitcase and wrapping her free arm around Katniss for a hug. “Christ, it must have been ninety degrees on that train! Next time you guys are coming out to see me!”

“Nice to see you too, Jo!” Katniss snickered. “Come on, I'll take your bag.”

“Where's Peeta?” Johanna asked, looking around as if she expected him to materialize from the crowd of people on the platform.

“He's at his house, baking. He's making his own cake for the party tomorrow. No one else in the district can make cakes like Peeta, so he wanted to do it himself. He'll be coming over later when he's finished.”

Johanna just shrugged her shoulders as she followed Katniss, thinking that that sounded like Peeta...always the perfectionist and wanting nothing but the best to serve to their guests, even if that meant making his own birthday cake.

When they got to her house, Katniss showed her to the guest bedroom where she'd be staying, gave her a few minutes to get settled and freshened up, then they reconvened in the livingroom to talk and get caught up.

“So,” Johanna said as she flopped herself down on Katniss' couch, “Now that I'm here and we're alone, let's have some girl talk. What have you and Peeta been doing with each other since you've been back?”

“Oh, we find things to keep ourselves busy.” Katniss began as she sat down next to her. “I hunt, he bakes-”

“That's not what I meant, stupid. I didn't come all this way to hear about boring shit I could have heard on the phone. I wanna hear the good stuff.” Johanna interrupted, her eyes twinkling with interest. “How's the sex? Is he good in bed? With those fingers, so strong from kneading bread dough all the time...he must be fucking amazing with his hands. Is he? Tell me! I want all the dirty details!”

“We...um...” Katniss stammered uncomfortably, shifting in her seat. “Well, there aren't really any dirty details...yet.”

Johanna stared at her in stunned silence. “As in, you haven't done _anything_ sexual at all? _Nothing?_ ” she asked incredulously. “You guys have been back here for _how many_ months? What the hell are you waiting for? For him to send you an engraved invitation into his pants?”

“Well, I didn't say we've done _nothing_.” she retorted.

“Okay, so what _have_ you done?”

“We sleep together every night-”

“Meaning that you lay next to each other and sleep? That's called nothing.”

“Well, it's not like we're just laying there- I mean, we're all cuddled up and spooned together!”

“Sorry, but that's still considered nothing.”

“Sometimes he lays on top of me while we're kissing...and sometimes he touches my chest too.”

“Big fucking deal. Wake me up when you get to the good part.” she sighed, faking a yawn.

“Not that it's any of your business, but I've touched him a little. Down there.” Katniss replied with irritation.

“Really.” Johanna stated, totally unimpressed. “You've touched him 'a little'. Have you given him a good hand job at least? You know, jerked him off? Made him come in your hand?”

Instantly Katniss' cheeks blushed hot and pink, flustered by her friend's candor. She had to admit that sometimes she wished she could be more like Johanna, so comfortable and forward with her sexuality. She wondered if Peeta would like that.

“No...I haven't done that for him...yet.” she confessed sheepishly.

“Jesus Christ, Katniss.” Johanna scowled, rubbing her forehead with both hands. “So, you're telling me that you've touched him just enough to get him hard and probably dying to fuck you, and then you just stop. Hasn't he suffered enough torture at the hands of the capitol? He doesn't need to be tortured by your hands too, brainless!”

“Well, he hasn't touched me all that much, either!” she snapped back defensively.

“Yeah, of course he hasn't! He's probably trying to be a gentleman, waiting for you to show some kind of interest!”

“I'm interested!”

“Oh, yeah, it's _obvious_ how interested you are.” Johanna said facetiously, shaking her head. “You're a real piece of work, Everdeen. You can skin an animal or kill your enemy without batting an eyelash, but God forbid you show any interest in fucking your boyfriend!”

Johanna rolled her eyes, stood up with a frustrated huff and strode purposefully to the kitchen table, grabbing the bottle of wine and the bottle opener that she had brought over. She walked swiftly back towards the couch, lifting the bottle up to show Katniss.

“I brought this for the party tomorrow, but I need some right now and so do you.” she said decisively, as she sat back down on the couch, screwed the corkscrew into the cork and pulled it from the bottle.

“I'm not having any.” Katniss grumbled.

“Oh, yes you are. You need to loosen up. It's a sweet white wine. It tastes good, you'll like it.”

She watched as Johanna put the bottle to her lips, tipped it up and chugged back a few swallows.

“Here.” she said, licking her lips as she held out the bottle, arm extended.

“We're just going to drink from the bottle? I don't know where your mouth has been.” Katniss quipped in a weak attempt to match Johanna's sarcasm, as she accepted the bottle from her and took a tentative sip and then another, letting the fruity sweet-tart taste of the wine wash over her tongue.

A wicked grin spread across Johanna's face as she leaned in, intimidatingly close to Katniss and said smoothly, “Well, I know where _your_ mouth is going to be tonight, and that's on birthday boy's cock.”

Her statement hit Katniss mid-swallow on her third sip and she gasped in shock, causing her to cough and sputter from inhaling a few drops of the wine. Johanna laughed loudly at her reaction.

“What?!” she choked out, wiping the back of her hand across her chin at the same time.

“You heard me. As your friend and his, I am officially staging an intervention.” Johanna stated before taking the wine bottle back from her and taking another drink from it. “It may be Peeta's birthday, but you're both getting a gift from me. _You,_ ” she emphasized, pointing the mouth of the wine bottle at Katniss, “I'm going to teach about oral sex. And Peeta? Well he's going to have a birthday he'll _never_ forget, when he finally gets to come in your mouth for real, instead of just imagining it while he's jerking off.”

Katniss' mouth hung open, speechless, with her eyes opened wide, while her friend threw her head back in a snorted laugh at her stupefied expression.

“Oh, _come on,_ Katniss!” she exclaimed. “ _Please_ don't tell me you don't think he does that!”

“I never said that...I just...well, I never really thought about it, that's all.”

“Well, trust me, he does. Now drink, Katniss.” she ordered, handing her back the bottle.

She obediently accepted the wine, taking a few more good swallows. She hated to admit it even to herself, but she actually liked it. Her friend may be bossy and she certainly lacked subtlety, but she clearly had excellent taste in wine.

“There, that's better.” Johanna encouraged her. “I told you you'd like the wine. It's good, isn't it?”

Katniss nodded, as she began to feel a slight, pleasant flush of warmth in her face as the alcohol in the wine started to take effect.

_Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have a little instruction,_ she thought to herself. She did want to make Peeta feel good, to show him how much she had come to love him after all this time. She wasn't good at intimacy or expressing herself in words the way he was. But maybe if she could learn how to please him, then he would understand how she felt about him, even if she couldn't say it out loud. After all, this was a special birthday, and if she could do this for him, it would certainly make this birthday unforgettable.

With that thought in mind, Katniss took another long drink from the bottle. She was going to need a lot of alcohol-induced courage if she was going to go through with this plan of Johanna's.

“Jo?” she asked timidly.

“Yeah?”

“Do you really think Peeta thinks about me doing that? You know, putting my mouth on him?”

“Hello, Katniss, he's an eighteen year old guy- of course he does! Probably all the time! I'm willing to bet that Peeta is not _nearly_ as innocent minded as you think. It's always the sweet ones who have the dirtiest minds.” she smirked.

Katniss quietly looked down at her lap, nervously picking at the corner of the paper label on the wine bottle with her fingernail.

“I want to think about him like that too.” she said without looking up.

“So think about it now.”

“But I don't know how-” she protested anxiously, glancing up at her.

“Relax, I'll help you.” Johanna reassured her, moving herself a little closer to her as she took the wine bottle from her hand and set it down on the coffee table. “Close your eyes...good. Now imagine you're lying in bed with Peeta. You're both naked, he's excited and hard for you. You said you've gotten this far, right? You've touched him when he's hard?”

“Yes.”

“Is he big?” Johanna implored with great interest.

“I don't know!” Katniss replied, opening her eyes and looking back at her. “I mean, I don't have anything to compare him to, but he felt pretty big to me, if that means anything.”

“Hmm, that means lucky you!” Johanna chuckled. “Okay, now close your eyes again and concentrate on what I tell you. Just listen.” she directed, softening her tone of voice until it was low and sensual.

“You're in bed, lying on your back. Peeta nudges your thighs apart with his good leg, so he can shift himself on top of you and between your legs. Your bare breasts press against his chest as he leans into you to kiss you. You wrap your arms around his back and pull him closer, and that sweet, gentle caress of his lips against yours suddenly turns more needful. He kisses you deeper, harder. His tongue finds yours, and you can taste the heated lust passing between you each time his tongue slips past your lips. You notice that while he's kissing you, he's moving his hips in slow circles, just enough for you to feel his hardness as it slides against the dampness between your legs.”

Katniss sucked a small breath in, but kept her eyes closed, focusing on the story that her friend was murmuring into her ear. In only a few sentences, Johanna had already reached the farthest point of what they'd actually done in real life, so everything from here on out would be all new to Katniss, pure fantasy and imagination. This was the point of no return.

Johanna continued, “Peeta takes your bottom lip between his, sucking on it, and you whimper with enjoyment. The sound of your reaction makes his cock twitch against your pussy, because that's where he really wants to be kissing you. His hand begins to slide up your thigh...”

Katniss flinched in surprise, not only at the dirty words she used, but at the touch of Johanna's hand on her thigh, tracing gentle strokes on her pantleg just above her knee and moving incrementally upward. She was uncomfortable with the unfamiliarity of being touched like that by another girl, but she allowed it, reminding herself over and over in her head, _Imagine it's Peeta...Imagine it's Peeta._ She swallowed down the anxiety that had crept up into her throat, and listened attentively to her teacher.

“Peeta starts making his way down your body, his lips leaving wet kisses down your stomach. His fingers move closer toward your center. He wants to touch you, to spread you open, to feel your clit swell beneath his fingertips...”

Johanna's hand made its way to the crease of Katniss' thigh, then paused.

“But he waits for your permission. Do you want him to touch you?”

“Yes,” Katniss whispered, her stomach tightening with anticipation, her heart pounding so hard that she could hear her pulse in her ears.

Johanna moved her hand in just that little bit more, so that she could stroke her forefinger along the seam that ran down the crotch of her pants.

For a split second Katniss winced with unease at the sensation of Johanna touching her in a place so private, but just as quickly her face relaxed as her body registered the pleasurable sensation of her finger delicately caressing over her womanhood through her pants.

“He parts your folds with one finger, and he shivers with delight when he finds that you're already starting to grow wet for him. His mouth is watering, eager to learn what your pussy tastes like. Imagine it, Katniss. Think about the way his tongue feels when it's in your mouth, when it's on your earlobe, when he kisses your throat.”

“So good.” Katniss sighed, as Johanna continued rubbing her finger lightly between her legs. “Peeta is such a good kisser. So good with his mouth.”

“Now imagine his mouth here.” Johanna instructed, using a little more pressure as she rubbed. She noticed Katniss gradually beginning to push back against her finger, lifting her hips ever so slightly to feel it more closely. “Imagine his tongue, hot and wet as he sucks on your clit...how good it feels.”

“Yes,” she moaned softly. “I want to feel his mouth on me.”

“And he wants to feel your mouth on him too, Katniss. He is wild with desire to see you down on your knees in front of him, to watch you sucking his cock that's so hard for you. But he doesn't want you to just go through the motions for him. He wants you to _want_ it. Do you want it, Katniss? Do you want to make him dizzy with pleasure when you take him in your mouth?”

“Yes! I want to do that!” Katniss breathed heavily, as she grabbed Johanna's hand that was still between her thighs. She opened her eyes, and Johanna could see that they were dilated and dark. “Teach me!” she begged. “Tell me what I need to do to make him feel pleasure like that!”

“I'll do better than _tell_ you.” Johanna said slowly. “I'll _show_ you.” She locked eyes with Katniss, picked up the now half-empty wine and made a show of running the tip of her tongue teasingly around the narrow glass opening of the bottle before drinking from it again.

Katniss' throat clicked as she swallowed dryly at her innuendo, but she didn't look away. Steeling her nerves for the next lesson, she quickly reached for the wine and tossed back another large mouthful.

“Easy there, Mockingjay.” Johanna laughed. “You don't want to be too drunk to remember what I teach you.” Then she added with a knowing smirk, “Or to enjoy your private lesson. I'm a _very_ skilled tutor.”

“I'm fine.”

“Good, then let's go to your room, shall we?” Johanna asked, as she stood up and extended her hand to her in invitation.

Katniss stood up, took a deep breath, and led her down the hall to her bedroom, one hand holding Johanna's and the other clutching the wine bottle.

Once inside, Johanna pushed the door behind her until it was only cracked slightly ajar.

“Okay,” Katniss asked, setting down the bottle on the nightstand next to her bed. “So what do we do now?”

“We get undressed.”

“What? Why do we have to be naked for this?” she questioned, the sudden nervous pounding of her pulse making her head feel a little dizzy. Maybe she _had_ had a few too many sips of wine too quickly, she realized.

“Because, brainless! Do you plan on doing this with Peeta with your clothes on?”

“Well, no! But-”

“Okay, then you're not going to do it with me with your clothes on either. Now if you want to learn, get undressed.”

Johanna stripped off all her clothes without a second thought, and sat down on the side of the bed to wait while her friend disrobed, piece by piece. She watched as Katniss slowly removed her last article of clothing- her panties- and then turned to face the bed.

“Come here, Katniss.” Jo said softly, patting the bed next to her.

Katniss sat down, close enough that her thigh brushed against Johanna's. She envied her friend, who was casually reclining back just slightly, leaning her weight onto her palms that were pressed flat to the bed behind her and legs stretched out in front. She looked just as comfortable and relaxed as if the two of them were sitting there fully dressed. Katniss kept her eyes averted, intentionally looking anywhere in the room except at the girl sitting next to her.

“Look at me.” she heard.

Katniss brought her eyes up and looked at her... _all_ of her. Her toned legs, her full breasts...she found herself curious and wanting to look at her more closely, but felt ashamed of it.

“Don't be so self-conscious. Besides, it's not like you've never seen me naked before.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn't checking you out then, either.”

“You need to relax Katniss. I'm just a girl like you are. It's okay to look, and to touch if you want to. I'm your friend, and you can trust me, okay?”

Katniss nodded.

“Okay then, first things first. Let's start by getting you in the mood a little.” Johanna leaned in, placed her hands on Katniss' waist and gently pulled her in for a kiss. Katniss was relived to find that it didn't feel as weird as she thought it would. In fact, it felt rather nice. When the kiss began to deepen, she willingly went along, opening her mouth when her lips were teased by a warm tongue seeking entry. With eyes closed, she allowed herself to surrender to Johanna's kiss, their lips making soft sucking noises against each other, their tongues dancing a slow, delicate dance of exploration.

When Johanna's hands began sliding up her ribs while she continued making her mouth tingle with her passionate kisses, she didn't stop that either.

_Just imagine it's_ _Peeta...You're doing this for Peeta..._ she kept repeating to herself.

Soon the sensation of fingertips sensually caressing the rounded undersides of her breasts followed, making her nipples tighten and harden, aching for their own attention. It wasn't long before those feather-soft touches were making her crave more direct contact, and as if her body had a mind of its own, she found herself arching her back so that her breasts slid perfectly into the palms of Johanna's hands. Though her hands were noticeably smaller than Peeta's, they felt just as eager when they fondled her, or when her slender fingers played with her nipples- sometimes tracing circles around their pink perimeter, and other times giving their peaks a playful squeeze.

The more she kissed and touched her, Johanna could feel her responding, getting more comfortable, so she decided to go further. With both hands still full of Katniss' bosom, she kissed her way down the side of her throat and down her chest until her lips found their way to one breast, cupped in her palm, and closed her lips in a soft kiss around her nipple. She sucked the peak further into her mouth, her tongue warm and velvety as it wrapped around the erect point, suckling it hungrily.

“Mmmm...” Katniss moaned involuntarily. Her mind was swimming with thoughts that were clouded by the potent combination of alcohol and arousal. On one hand, she felt a twinge of guilt, that she shouldn't be enjoying this so much; shouldn't be so turned on by the touch of another woman. But on the other hand, she wanted to allow herself to let go of her inhibitions. She wanted to let Johanna show her the depth of pleasure that she would be able to share with Peeta. When she felt Johanna's mouth move from one nipple over to the other to give it the same attention, Katniss suddenly had a thought, that if she were truly going to be able to give her body over to Peeta's desires, then she needed to know what the experience would be like for him.

“I wanna know what this feels like for Peeta.” she blurted out.

“Okay,” Johanna said, releasing her saliva-moistened nipple from the suction of her lips with a soft pop. “Touch me, then. See what it feels like.”

Katniss took a deep breath and moved her hands up Johanna's sides until she was holding both breasts, stroking her fingers over them, curiously exploring they way their weight shifted when she palmed them, the way her nipples puckered into points when she touched them with her inexperienced fingertips.

_No wonder Peeta always seems to want to touch mine,_ she realized. She found herself spellbound with fascination. She liked Johanna's breasts; they were warm and supple, and not much larger than her own. But it wasn't like when her hands brushed over her own breasts in the shower. It was a whole different experience touching someone else's. She made a mental note that from now on, when Peeta's hands began wandering towards her chest at night, seeking her permission to touch, she would never again shrink away with shyness. Instead she would surprise him by pulling her nightgown up over her head and guiding his hands to her bosom, letting him devour her with his eyes, his hands, his mouth...

_His mouth._

She was curious to know how that felt too.

As if she could read her thoughts, Johanna encouraged her by gently placing one hand behind Katniss' ear and pulling her face down in front of her breasts. She took one nipple into her mouth and slid her tongue over it, excited by the way the flesh firmed up between her lips when she sucked on it. Wanting to feel that sensation again, she released that nipple and moved to the other, sucking it erect, while still massaging both breasts in her hands.

“My, my, you're a fast learner, Katniss.” Johanna sighed. “You see now why Peeta wants to touch you?”

She nodded. “What do I do next to make him feel good?”

“You want to make a man delirious with pleasure? You give him a good blow job.” she replied.

Katniss watched as Johanna slid herself off the side of the bed and knelt on the floor before her.

“Open your legs.” she instructed, moving herself between her thighs. “Okay, I'm going to be you, and you're Peeta. First of all, he's going to love seeing you down on your knees like this. It's a major turn on. Second, you're going to suck his cock. It's all in how you use your tongue-”

“How are you going to teach me that?”

“I can demonstrate on your fingers. Watch.”

Johanna grasped Katniss by the wrist and held it down low, simulating where his anatomy would be.

“Hold your first three fingers out straight for me.”

Katniss did as she asked, and then watched as Jo lowered her face down between her legs and took all three fingers into her mouth at once. Katniss gasped as she felt Johanna's tongue stroking along her fingers, alternating broad flat strokes with circular motions while she sucked. She took Katniss' fingers all the way into her mouth as far as they would go, slowly pulled back, sucking hard, until just her fingertips remained between her lips, then thrust them back to the full depth of her mouth again.

“Oh my God!” Katniss panted. She was completely caught off guard by how erotic it was watching Johanna sucking her fingers. When Johanna let out a low moan of enjoyment, the sound vibrated across Katniss' fingers and sent shock waves of arousal straight down to her privates. She shut her eyes for a moment and tried to picture how turned on Peeta would be, seeing her eagerly taking his cock the way Jo was taking her fingers.

Her eyes flew open when she felt Johanna's other hand sliding up the inside of her thigh, over her hip, her fingers tracing gentle teasing patterns across her lower abdomen, and then down the crease of her thigh. Without even realizing she was doing it, she found herself shifting her pelvis, hoping that those fingers would find their way to her center that was now throbbing with need, wanting desperately to be touched. But instead, Jo's fingers only brushed down the cleft of her folds just once before pulling away, making Katniss exhale loudly with a trembling, frustrated sigh.

“You see?” asked Johanna, sliding her fingers out of her mouth. “It's not just about putting your mouth on him. You want to _overwhelm_ his senses. You want him to feel every motion of your tongue on him, to feel your fingers caressing his thigh, his stomach, his balls at the same time... to watch you while you give him pleasure, and to hear you making soft moans so that he knows you are _enjoying_ turning him on.”

“Ah, I definitely get it.” she rasped, still slightly breathless from the experience. “Can I try now?”

They switched places, and Katniss settled herself between Jo's knees, holding her hand as she guided her fingers into her mouth. Despite her enthusiasm, she discovered that it wasn't quite as easy as Johanna had made it look. But she was determined to learn this for Peeta, so she kept at it, sucking Jo's fingers and sliding her tongue along the length of each one. The longer she did it, the more comfortable she felt, and she began to do as Jo had done to her- running her fingertips lightly over the bare skin at her hip and down her thigh, whimpering quiet moans against wet fingers.

“Good, Katniss,” Johanna murmured, obviously very aroused. “So, so good. Peeta will love that.”

Katniss beamed as she let Johanna's saliva-slicked fingers slide from her mouth. “I hope so.”

“Oh, he will, trust me.” she assured her, as she helped Katniss back up onto the bed. “Now for your final lesson for today.”

“There's more? I thought we were done.”

“Oh no, we're not done yet. You've learned how to give him something _he'll_ like. Now you need to learn what _you_ like.”

“You mean...” Katniss trailed off, pointing down between her legs.

“Yes,” Jo chuckled, “I mean I'm going to give you a little practice _receiving_ oral too. It's usually a little harder for us girls to get off. You may not be able to reach orgasm the first time, and that's normal. But the more you practice, you learn what feels good for you, and it gets easier. This way, when Peeta goes down on you, you'll know what to expect and you can tell him how you like it.”

She could see that there was still some apprehension in her eyes, so she came up with an idea.

“Hold that thought. I'll be right back,” Johanna told her, standing up and breezing out of the room. While she waited, Katniss picked up the bottle of wine from the nightstand and tossed back a few swallows for good measure.

A moment later, Jo returned carrying her suitcase.

“What are you doing?” Katniss asked her.

“Looking for something.” she replied as she opened the bag and dug through its contents. “Ah! Here it is.”

Johanna pulled out a silky scarf with a beautiful printed pattern of jewel toned peacock feathers.

“I brought this to wear to the party tomorrow with my green sweater, but turns out, it's gonna come in handy right now.” she smiled, approaching the bed with the scarf in hand. She walked up to Katniss, who was still sitting on the edge of the mattress, and she tied the scarf like a blindfold covering her eyes.

“This is to help you get completely lost in the moment, okay? When you feel my tongue in you, I want you to be able to forget that it's me, and imagine that it's Peeta with his mouth in your pussy. Okay?”

“Okay...I'll try.” she agreed.

Johanna had her lie down on the bed and spread her legs open wide, knees bent and feet flat on the mattress, while she positioned herself on her stomach with her face only inches from Katniss' most intimate parts.

“Just relax.” Johanna whispered, as she slid her hand up the inside of her thigh and parted her folds with her fingers. Just that initial contact made Katniss gasp with pleasure and her inner muscles twitched sharply. Johanna licked her first two fingers so that they were wet with saliva, then touched them to her clit, gliding over her bundle of nerves in slow circles. She felt Katniss respond by shifting her hips slightly.

“Do you like what I'm doing?”

“Yes,” came the whispered reply.

“Are you ready to see what a tongue feels like?”

“Mmm-hmm.” she nodded.

Johanna leaned down further between her legs, wrapping her arms under Katniss' thighs so she could hold onto them, keeping her spread eagled. She slid her tongue up between the damp folds, and then kissed her clit, delicately sucking it between her lips and then teasing it with soft strokes of her tongue.

_“OhmyGod,ohmyGod!”_ Katniss exhaled sharply at the delicious pleasure of having someone's mouth between her legs for the first time.

“You like it so far?” Johanna asked.

“Yes, yes!” Katniss breathed. “It's...it's amazing. I can't even describe it!”

“I know.” Johanna giggled. “But remember, Peeta's not going to know what feels good for you unless you tell him, so don't be shy. If something feels good, say so. Now I want you to fantasize while I do this okay? It will help you focus. Imagine that I'm Peeta, and I've been waiting a _long_ time for this. I want to pleasure you more than anything, I want you to moan my name, I want to feel you come on my tongue while my mouth is buried in your sweet pussy.”

“Okay.” Katniss whispered, keeping her eyes shut tight even though they were blindfolded, and allowing her mind to drift into a fantasy where it was Peeta's blonde head that was bobbing between her thighs. She liked that mental image, so she thought about it more. She bucked her hips against the tongue that was alternately circling her clit, and then moving down, lapping firmly against her opening to taste the droplets of her arousal that had begun to drip from her.

_“Peeta...”_ she moaned quietly at first, imagining herself clutching a fistful of his hair at the back of his head, encouraging him to continue.

Johanna kept trying different techniques on her, to see what she liked best. She licked her in long strokes along her lips, she worked in tight circles over her clit. Sometimes she used more pressure, sometimes she used less. Then when she tried a quick fluttering motion of her tongue on her clit, she knew she'd found it. Suddenly Katniss arched her back in enjoyment and cried out loudly.

“Oh, God, yes Peeta- just like that- keep doing that!”

Johanna continued flicking her tongue over her most sensitive spot, tickling and teasing her with quick, soft motions. Katniss was holding tightly to the edges of the pillow on both sides of her head, her hands curled into tight fists as her tension mounted. Long strings of moans mixed with words fell from her lips, mostly unintelligible except for Peeta's name. Johanna figured she had to be getting close to coming, the way she was wailing and writhing around. She unwrapped her arms from around Katniss' thighs so she could have her hands free to touch her more. She had just begun to slide one finger into her opening, when she caught the movement of the bedroom door opening out of the corner of her eye, and in walked Peeta. Luckily Katniss had been making too much noise to hear his footsteps.

_Oh, this couldn't be any more perfect!_ Johanna grinned wickedly to herself.

Before Peeta had a chance to even make a sound, Johanna shot him a look with her finger pressed to her lips in a crystal clear message to stay silent. He probably couldn't have made a sound anyway- he just stood there in the doorway gawking, his hand clapped over his mouth in total shock and disbelief at what he was seeing. Was that _his_ Katniss? With Johanna's mouth between her legs??

Johanna quickly crooked her finger at him, inviting him into the room, then pointed at the chair next to the nightstand.

“Watch.” she mouthed silently to him.

He obediently made his way to the chair as quietly as possible, and sat down.

“Why did you stop?” Katniss moaned. “I was so close, Peeta.”

Peeta's brows furrowed questioningly when he heard his own name, as he tried to make sense of what was going on here.

“That's right,” she purred. “You like this don't you?” Jo asked her, while she languidly stroked her fingers across her clit.

“Yes, Peeta! I want your tongue in my pussy! It feels so good!”

“Do you want me to make you come?” she teased.

“Yes, Peeta, please! Please make me come!” she wailed, writhing her hips with want.

Johanna glanced over at Peeta, who had eyes about as wide as saucers and a huge bulge in his pants to match.

“And if I make you come, what are you going to do for me?” Johanna asked, lowering her mouth down again to give Katniss a little relief, licking her furiously again.

“Oh, God, Peeta! I'm going to suck your cock so hard! I'm going to make you feel so good- just like you're making me feel so good! Ahhh, fuck!”

He'd never heard Katniss use dirty words like that, and the thrill it gave him made his cock pulse hard against the fabric of his pants. Johanna pulled her mouth away from Katniss for a moment to steal another glance in Peeta's direction. She raised an eyebrow and winked at him, and he suddenly understood exactly what was going on...that the girls were doing some role playing, and that Johanna was him in this scenario. As soon as Jo turned away again to return her attention to Katniss, he couldn't resist anymore...he quietly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding his right hand inside the slit in his boxers and stroking himself for a few minutes while he watched their mutual friend lapping at his girlfriend's pussy like it was her favorite dessert. But as good as it felt, he forced himself to stop and pulled his hand out of his boxers. Otherwise he was going to end up stroking himself to completion before Katniss even knew he was here. And he could jerk off anytime. Right now, he wanted Katniss to be the one to get him off. He'd been waiting _years_ for this moment, and he wasn't going to miss it.

Johanna pulled her mouth away again, and used her fingers on Katniss instead. She slid two fingers inside of her, curling them against her inner walls and stroking her.

“Feel how wet you are, Katniss?”

“Yes, I can feel it. I'm dripping.” she moaned, clutching the pillow tighter, head turned to the side.

“If Peeta were here right now, what would you tell him?” Johanna asked, as she continued fucking her slowly with her fingers.

“I would say... I love you.” she sighed. “And I want you.” She took a shaky breath. “And I want us to do this to each other from now on... _all the time_.”

“Open your eyes and tell him now.” Johanna said softly, pulling her fingers out from inside of her.

For a second, Katniss seemed paralyzed, as if she were afraid to look. But then she quickly lifted the scarf from her eyes and almost died when she saw Peeta standing there at the bedside, gazing down at her with fiery passion in his blue eyes.

“Oh God Peeta!” she cried, covering her eyes with her hand, dying of embarrassment. “It's not what it looks like!”

He took her hand and pressed her knuckles to his lips, kissing them.

“I was kind of hoping that it _was_ what it looked like.” he admitted, pulling her hand away from his mouth and guiding it inside his opened pants, wrapping her fingers around his hard length.

“You have no idea how turned on I am right now.” he told her. “Did you really mean all those things you said?”

“Yes Peeta.”

“You know I've wanted to taste you for a long time now.” he said, his voice thick with lust.

“I know...I'm sorry, I wasn't ready.”

“You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad that you're ready now. I want this for us. _Badly_.”

“Come here, Peeta.” Johanna instructed him from where she knelt between Katniss' legs.

Katniss let her hand fall from inside his shorts so he could join Johanna.

“So you wanna know what your girl tastes like?” she smirked. She slid her forefinger into Katniss again as far as it would go, then pulled it back. She held out her finger to him, her skin shiny with her wetness.

He felt his cock twitch with excitement, causing it to pop out of his boxers as he held Jo's wrist and took her finger into his mouth, slowly sucking off all of his girlfriend's arousal.

“Worth the wait, yeah?” Johanna flirted.

“Definitely worth the wait.” Peeta stated, answering Jo, but looking at Katniss. “I want to lap up every drop you give me.”

“Well, you heard your girlfriend a minute ago. She was begging for you to make her come. Are you gonna keep her waiting? Get naked and give her what she wants!”

Not needing to be told twice, Peeta quickly undressed and took Johanna's place, lying on his stomach with all of her body on full display in front of him. He licked his lips, savoring this moment that he'd been so patiently waiting for.

“So fucking sexy...” he murmured, sliding his fingers through her lower lips that were still swollen and glistening wet from Johanna's expertise. He eased one finger inside of her, just as he'd watched Johanna do. She felt so warm and wet, her inner muscles clenched tightly as he glided it out and then in again. In that instant he was overcome with desire to make love to her. He was sure that his cock would easily slide right in if she wanted it, as wet as she was. But that was for another night. He'd waited this long to know her body, he could wait just a little longer.

“Peeta, put your mouth on me. _Please?_ ” she pleaded.

He could never refuse anything she asked of him, and he certainly wasn't about to refuse her this request.

Peeta withdrew his finger from her and slid his tongue along her opening instead. He licked along her lips, making his way upward until he found her clit, sucking it gently. Then he began flicking his tongue across it, imitating the same fluttered motion he'd seen Johanna do with her tongue. Katniss immediately started moaning and whimpering, so Peeta figured he must be doing it right.

“So good Peeta,” she sighed. “Feels _sooo good._ ”

He paused only long enough to tell her, “I love the way you taste.” Then he busied his mouth with pleasuring her again.

Johanna laid herself down alongside Katniss and rested her arm across her ribs.

“Can I touch you here while he's doing that?” Jo asked her.

Katniss nodded, and soon she was feeling her senses overloaded by both Johanna cupping her breasts and kissing her nipples, while Peeta licked her ravenously down below. She felt like she couldn't even catch her breath in between the succession of moans that rose up from her throat, one after the other, as her pleasure escalated. She ran her fingers through Peeta's blonde locks, begging him not to stop, to keep licking her.

With her hands still caressing over Katniss' upper body, Johanna began whispering in her ear.

“You like Peeta's tongue in your pussy, don't you?”

“Yessss...” came her strangled reply, her throat dry from the constant gasps and sounds of ecstasy that Peeta kept coaxing from her with his mouth.

“Come for us Katniss.” she encouraged her.

Her whole body felt tense and tight, her hips bucked, grinding her clit against Peeta's tongue with each movement. And just when she thought she couldn't stand it for another second, she finally came, her body releasing with mindbending pleasure.

_“Peeta! Oh, Peeta, Peeta!”_ Katniss moaned, reveling in the amazement of her first orgasm.

When she finally opened her eyes, she looked down between her legs at Peeta, who gazed back at her with the sexiest grin on his face, his chin shiny with her wetness that had dripped from his lips while he pleasured her.

“I've been waiting a very long time to give you that.” he rasped, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

“Well,” Johanna teased him, “Your girlfriend wants to return the favor. Don't you, Katniss?”

Katniss nodded, sitting herself up. She took Peeta by the hand, pulling him towards her up the bed, and then suddenly realized that she had never even kissed him since he'd arrived. She quickly pressed her lips to his, and tasted herself on his mouth. It strangely turned her on, probably because it reminded her of where that talented mouth had just been.

“Lie down, Peeta.” she told him, smiling when she released his mouth from the kiss. “I want to give you your birthday gift now.”

“Can't wait.” he grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. He reclined himself back onto the pillows where she had just been, and she positioned herself on her hands and knees straddling his legs.

She kissed a winding path down his chest and over his stomach, following the trail of darker blonde hair that led down his belly toward his groin. Wrapping her hand around his hard member, she slid her fingers over the silky, hot skin of his thick shaft. She stroked him up and own a few times, then lowered her mouth down onto him.

She heard Peeta hiss with enjoyment when her lips encircled him, heard his breath hitch in his throat when she sucked him deeper into her mouth. She used the techniques that Johanna had taught her, running her tongue along his hardened length, tracing her fingertips over his inner thighs, over his lower abs.

_Speaking of Johanna..._ Katniss noticed that she'd been uncharacteristically quiet these last few minutes, and one glance over her shoulder told her why. Jo was sitting at the end of the bed, her back leaning against the wall. Her hand was down between her legs, fingers rapidly rubbing her clit.

_“Don't stop.”_ she panted at Katniss. “I like watching you suck him. Keep going.”

“I like watching you too, Katniss.” Peeta spoke up, resting his hand on her cheek and brushing his thumb across her lower lip.

She leaned downward again, her ass sticking up in the air, and returned her mouth to Peeta's waiting cock. Most of the time, she could feel those crystal blue eyes of his burning with intensity as he watched her. The times when she couldn't feel his stare, she knew he was watching Johanna masturbate.

Behind her, Katniss heard the sounds of Jo bringing herself to climax, then her breath gradually slowing as she came down from her orgasm.

Katniss was completely taken by surprise when, not two minutes later, she felt Johanna's hands on her again, smoothing over her ass that was up in the air as she sucked Peeta's cock on all fours.

“You wanna come again, Katniss?” Jo tempted her as she knelt behind her, sliding one hand down her ass cheek and between her thighs. “I bet your boyfriend would love to watch you come again, especially when his cock is in your mouth. Wouldn't you, Peet?”

“Yes... yes I would.” he grunted, his arousal increasing at just the thought of it.

Johanna began fingering Katniss, pleasuring her pussy with her fingers the same way she had with her tongue. Katniss found it more challenging to concentrate on what she was doing to Peeta while Jo's fingers were on her and inside of her, but it felt amazing, and Peeta didn't seem to be complaining. In fact, he was loving the sight of Johanna sensually caressing one hand up and down Katniss' spine and over her ass, while the other hand stroked her clit until she came, moaning loudly on his cock.

He totally lost all control after that, gritting his teeth, groaning, “Oh, I'm coming, babe! Fuck, I'm coming!”

“Swallow it.” Johanna ordered her, before it had even hit her mouth.

When it did, she tried her best to swallow it all down as fast as she could, but some of it spilled through her lips and ran down her chin in a milky droplet.

Katniss straightened herself up, sitting back on Peeta's knees and rested her back against Johanna's chest, who was still kneeling behind her. Jo wrapped her arms loosely around Katniss' waist.

“I tried.” Katniss told her, looking sideways at her.

“Let me see.” Johanna said, cupping Katniss' face with her hand and turning her head so that they were looking directly at each other. “You did real good. You only missed a little.” she said.

Then Johanna leaned in, lapped up the droplet on her chin with the flat of her tongue, sucked Katniss' bottom lip clean, then slid her tongue into her mouth for a passionate kiss.

“Nicely done, Mockingjay.” Johanna smiled at her when she finally finished the kiss.

“Holy shit.” Peeta sighed, collapsing back onto the pillows behind him. If he hadn't just finished ten seconds ago, he was certain that he would have come again right then and there just from watching that.

Later on that night, after they'd all gone to bed, Katniss woke up to Peeta down between her legs again, underneath the blanket. As if making up for lost time, he wanted nothing more than to pleasure her as much as possible, whenever possible. He lapped her to another orgasm in no time, then she playfully flipped him over and took his place under the blanket, greedily pulling him in, between her lips and across her tongue over and over so she could hear him moaning in enjoyment again, selfishly loving how she could bring him to the brink of breathlessness in those last few moments before spilling himself into her mouth.

When they finished, she realized that they'd never even bothered to close the bedroom door. Johanna probably heard everything, if she was still awake. But truthfully, Katniss didn't mind if she did hear. Knowing Jo, she'd probably be proud of herself for helping this to happen. And the thought of Johanna touching herself while she listened wasn't exactly an unpleasant picture, either.

The next afternoon at the birthday party, Katniss held up Peeta's cake- that he had made himself- with eighteen lit candles on top. In the glow of the candlelight, his blue eyes sparkled at her, setting off butterflies of dirty desire deep within her.

“Make a wish, Peeta.” Katniss said with a warm smile.

He grinned broadly at her, then blew out the candles, bringing a round of applause from the small group of friends gathered there with them.

A few minutes later, she was sitting across his lap on the couch, sharing a big slice of cake with him while the rest of their guests mingled and chatted across the room.

“So, what did you wish for?” she asked between bites.

“Didn't need to wish for anything. I already got my wish last night.” he winked at her.

Before he'd even finished his sentence, Johanna had plopped herself down on the couch next to him with her own plate of cake in hand.

“Oh, _gag me_ , Mellark!” she groaned, rolling her eyes. “Really? You have _one night_ of sexual discovery and you have nothing left to wish for? You have _so much_ to learn. _Amateurs_.”

She shoveled a big forkful of red velvet cake into her mouth.

“You know anyone willing to teach?” he teased her, his hand slowly rubbing across Katniss' knee.

“I might.” she smirked, licking a smear of frosting from her upper lip.

Peeta chuckled to himself, feeding another forkful of cake to Katniss.

“Holy fuck, Mellark- this cream cheese frosting is to die for!” Johanna raved as she scooped up another forkful from her plate.

“Thanks.” he replied, blushing.

The three of them ate quietly for a minute, enjoying their dessert, until Johanna spoke up again in that mischievous tone of voice they knew all too well.

“I don't suppose you have any more of this frosting left over?”

“Actually, I do. I've got a whole pastry bag full of it in my refrigerator. Why?”

“You should go get it later, after everyone leaves. I think it would be nice if you gave me and Katniss a private lesson on frosting and decorating.”

“Okay...I might have some extra cookies or something in the freezer. What do you want to frost?”

Johanna rolled her eyes. Her suggestion had obviously gone right over his head. She leaned in closer to him and Katniss so no one else would hear.

“ _Not_ that. I was thinking more like... _each other._ ”

“O-Oh...” he stuttered, his head suddenly filled with the mental image of Katniss and Johanna decorating each other's naked bodies with sugary frosting flowers and leaves, then watching them licking each other off...and _getting_ each other off.

“Would you be willing to do that for us?” Jo asked with feigned innocence.

“Yes! Definitely. _Absolutely._ ” he answered a little too quickly, clumsily dropping his fork on the hardwood floor with a loud clang.

Katniss started to stand up to retrieve the dropped fork, but he grabbed her by her pants and pulled her back down onto his lap.

“Please don't leave my lap for a few minutes. Let Johanna get it.” he said in a very low voice, meeting her eyes, then glancing down at his lap.

_“Oh.”_ Katniss giggled as she suddenly noticed the hard bulge in the front of his pants. “So I take it that Johanna's idea for a private frosting lesson is your new wish for tonight?”

He nodded, his eyes glittering darkly.

“Whatever you want, Peet. It's _your_ birthday.”

Peeta decided that this was his best birthday ever.


	2. Getting His Wish

Peeta felt a little guilty as he and Katniss hugged the last few remaining party guests goodbye at the front door and thanked them for coming. As much as he had enjoyed their company and the thoughtful cards and gifts they'd brought, part of him couldn't wait for them all to leave so he could finally be alone again with Katniss and Johanna for the sexy finale to his birthday party that awaited him.

Ever since Jo had put the idea in his head about the three of them playing with frosting, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the possibilities...his skilled hands held over each of theirs in turn, teaching them how to pipe a cold, creamy rose petal onto a pert pink nipple, then licking off his handiwork...or maybe the two of them, laughing as they worked together to write their initials on the length of his cock, then taking turns as each tongue sucked off their respective letter, claiming what belonged to them.

Oh yes, Peeta's dirty mind was swirling with what was to come. More than once he had to force himself to stop thinking about it because he'd find himself getting hard again in the middle of the party, and he'd had to make himself think of something thoroughly UN-sexy, like Haymitch or memories of his brothers to make it go away. But every time he looked at the last remaining quarter of the cake sitting on the table, or someone complimented him on the frosting, his mind was right back at it, and he couldn't help wishing that everyone would just leave already so he could collect the gift he _really_ wanted.

He and Katniss stood in the doorway, waving goodbye to the last guests as they disappeared down the darkened walkway into the chilly evening. Peeta started to close the door, but Katniss grabbed the knob and stopped it before it reached the doorjamb.

He looked at her and found her softly biting her lower lip, the edges of her mouth curled into a small but meaningful grin, and her eyes dark and shiny as they gazed back at him through long lashes.

 _“Go get it.”_ she whispered.

Damn, he loved the horny woman she'd become in the last 24 hours. He grinned back at her, lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, and placed a needful kiss upon her lips.

“I'll be right back.” he told her before slipping out the front door and rushing to his house to retrieve the bag of frosting from his refrigerator.

As soon as he left, Johanna took Katniss by the elbow and turned her in her direction.

“Well, I'm guessing since you sent him next door, that you're sure you're okay with us doing this?” she asked.

Katniss nodded with a sly smile. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but I..I kind of like it, actually. And I know Peeta is excited for it.”

“Would you be okay with things going further than yesterday? How would you feel about watching me and Peeta doing things to each other?”

She contemplated for a second, picturing Peeta going down on Johanna. Would it bother her? Much to her own surprise, the thought of watching Peeta's mouth licking and sucking at Jo's pussy while she was right there watching actually turned her on, and she found herself squeezing her thighs together against the throbbing warmth that had suddenly developed there.

She nodded her consent to Johanna's question. “I think I'd like that. And I think Peeta would too.”

“Okay then. Let's get the _real_ party started.” Jo smirked at her before turning away and sauntering towards the kitchen.

When Peeta returned only moments later with the chilled pastry bag in hand, he found Katniss sitting on the couch waiting for him, legs crossed, swinging her crossed leg up and down, making her look either impatient or nervous, or maybe a little bit of both. And if Peeta wasn't mistaken, he was pretty sure that her blouse was unbuttoned a few buttons lower than it had been when he left.

“Where's Johanna?” he asked.

“Kitchen!” he heard Jo call back. “I'll be right there!”

Peeta laid down the frosting bag on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to Katniss. He caressed her cheek with one hand, then leaned his face in against her other cheek, his lips brushing her ear.

“Are you as excited for this as I am?” he murmured in hushed tones.

“Yes.” she answered.

“Good.” he replied, pulling her earlobe between his lips and letting his hand gradually drift from her cheek, down her throat and over her collarbone, then sliding it into her opened blouse, cupping her breast over the lace of her bra.

“Hey, no starting without me!” Johanna teased as she breezed back into the living room carrying three wine glasses, each only barely half full.

Peeta chuckled to himself at getting caught, pulled his hand out of Katniss' blouse and they both accepted their drinks.

“I'm afraid this is all that's left of the bottle of wine Katniss and I were drinking yesterday. But hey, it's enough for a toast and to kick off our little private party.” Johanna smiled, sitting herself down so that Peeta was sandwiched in the middle. She held up her glass, and said cheerfully, “To good friends, and making wishes come true. Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Peeta and Katniss repeated in unison, clinking the rims of their goblets against Johanna's.

“And may your eighteenth birthday be one you'll _never_ forget.” Jo added.

“Yeah, don't think you have to worry about that.” Peeta laughed lightly before bringing his glass to his lips. Katniss sipped her own glass while she watched Peeta drink. Heat was already stirring in her core as she stared at his perfect lips on the rim of the goblet, fighting the urge to push aside his glass and climb into his lap, slide her finger into the lace edge of her bra to free her nipple and give him that to wrap his lips around instead.

But like a good girl, she made herself wait. She knew they'd be getting to that soon enough. The sexual tension in the air between the three of them was thick and palpable.

Katniss' heart was racing with anticipation. It was hard for her to believe that only two days ago, before Jo's arrival, she had been so naïve about her body and so intimidated by the thought of being sexual with Peeta that she had avoided advancing their intimacy for as long as she could. Now that she'd been introduced to the pleasures she'd been missing out on, she couldn't get enough.

Johanna finished her drink first, leaned forward and set her empty glass down on the coffee table, then relaxed back again, casually resting her hand on Peeta's thigh.

Eager to move things along, Katniss tossed back her last sip next, and set down her glass.

Peeta nonchalantly pulled his goblet away from his lips and swirled the remnants of the wine in the glass.

“So this is what led to you girls ending up naked in bed together yesterday?” he asked Johanna with a mischievous sideways glance.

“Mmm-hmm.” she smirked. “I'm hoping it'll work the same magic tonight.”

“Well, I'll certainly drink to that.” he replied, tipping it back and finishing the last two swallows that remained. When he lowered the empty glass just enough to lick his lips, Katniss could stand it no longer. She needed to taste those lips, _right now._ She leaned over, sliding one leg over his so she was straddling his thigh, pushed aside his hand that held the goblet, tangled her fingers in his hair, and pressed her mouth urgently to his.

“I'd say it's working already,” Johanna flirted as she took the glass from Peeta's outstretched hand, held aimlessly in the air as Katniss commanded his full attention with her kisses. She set the glass down on the table, then sat back, watching them kiss. She rubbed her hand lightly up and down Peeta's thigh that was closest to her while she watched their mouths moving together.

She kept watching as Katniss' fingers made their way out of Peeta's hair and down to the collar of his shirt, where they began undoing the buttons one by one. Once they were all open, Katniss reached down to his thigh, found Johanna's hand, and guided it upwards, placing her palm flat against Peeta's bare chest. With Katniss' hand still on top of her own, Jo skimmed her hand over his chest, pausing over his heart, feeling his quickened pulse beneath his heated skin.

Katniss pulled away from his kiss for a moment.

“Johanna and I are both going to touch you tonight. Would you like that?”

He glanced down at his girlfriend's hand, now guiding Johanna's down his abdomen, then looked back up at her and nodded yes.

“And you can touch her too, okay?”

“Okay.” he whispered. “But first I want to see you touch each other again.”

The girls smiled at each other as Katniss slowly pulled Johanna's hand away from Peeta's chest and brought it to her own, sliding it inside her blouse and placing it on her breast over her bra.

“Like this, Peeta?” Katniss asked coyly.

“More. Get closer.” he directed, wrapping his arm around Johanna's waist and pulling her up so she was in his lap like Katniss, with his other leg between both of hers, causing the short skirt she was wearing to hike up even higher, which didn't escape Peeta's notice.

“That's better.” he stated, looking back and forth between the two girls perched on his lap, one sitting on each thigh, resting a hand on each of their hips. “Now kiss.”

Peeta sat back against the couch and watched, enthralled, as the girls leaned in towards each other and their mouths met. Their tongues danced slowly, dipping between each others' lips in teasing strokes. Johanna kept her hand where Katniss had placed it, cupping her breast and rubbing her thumb back and forth over her nipple.

“I like that.” he encouraged them. “Show me more.”

Johanna brought both hands down to the bottom of Katniss' blouse and opened up the last few buttons that were still fastened, then eased the fabric back off of her shoulders. Katniss reciprocated by lifting her fingers up to Johanna's decolletage and untying the loose knot tied in her silk scarf, then pulled it from around her neck and dropped it onto the couch next to her. She proceeded to gather up the bottom of Johanna's soft, dark green cashmere sweater in both hands and lifted it up over her head, discarding it on the couch as well.

Johanna, being the least inhibited and the most experienced of the three of them, decided to take the lead. She brought her hands up to her own chest where her bra clasped in the front, undid it, then shook the bra down off her shoulders, tossing it aside. Then she leaned over towards Katniss, reached her arms around her back like she was hugging her and unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down her arms until her breasts were bare.

Peeta shifted in his seat, his pants suddenly feeling uncomfortably snug now that his erection was constrained inside them.

His eyes had so much to look at, they didn't know where to start. He had two attractive girls sitting on his lap, two sets of bare breasts so close to his face that he wanted to hold and kiss and suck on. He smoothed his hands up both of their ribs until he was holding one of Katniss' breasts in one hand and one of Johanna's in the other.

“Well, what do you want now, birthday boy?” Johanna asked.

“First this...” he murmured, bringing his lips to Katniss' nipple and sucking it into his mouth, circling his tongue over the pebbled flesh while he held her breast in his hand, then released it so he could lean over and do the same to Johanna, pressing his opened mouth to her nipple and teasing it with his tongue and lips and hot breath.

“Now,” he said, “I want to see how you both taste with my frosting on you.”

“Mmmmm.” Johanna hummed, running one hand through Peeta's hair. “Well, you're the frosting expert. Where do you want us?”

“Katniss' bed. Now.” he answered.

“Ooh, I like a man who knows what he wants. Don't you, Katniss?”

“Definitely.” she nodded, as she slid off of Peeta's lap.

Johanna stood up as well, gathering up the clothes that were strewn on the couch and the floor while Katniss took Peeta's hand and helped him up.

“Can't forget this.” he smirked, reaching down to grab the frosting bag from the coffee table before Katniss tugged on his hand playfully and pulled him towards her bedroom.

As soon as they all reached her room, Peeta found himself in the middle again, standing next to the big queen size bed with Katniss in front of him and Johanna behind. He felt Jo's hands on his shoulders, pulling the sleeves of his shirt down his arms while Katniss was busy unbuckling his belt and relieving him of his pants and underwear, helping to pull them over the prosthesis on his lower leg.

 _I could get used to being undressed by two beautiful women..._ Peeta thought to himself.

He did the same to Katniss, opening her pants and pushing them down along with her panties until she could kick them off. As soon as he straightened his back up, he felt Johanna's bare breasts pressed against his shoulder blades as she leaned in and touched her lips to the curve of his ear.

“Would you help me next?” she asked in a sultry tone.

“Sure,” he started. “What do you need-”

He stopped abruptly when she stepped around him and bent over in front of him with both hands on the edge of the bed. He admired the shapely bottom before him in that short black skirt, toned legs that were bare except for tall black leather boots with high heels.

“Unzip my skirt for me, would you?”

He glanced at Katniss, who nodded at him. “Do it.”

He stepped up behind her and found where the zipper started at her waist. He unzipped it, then began to push the skirt down over her hips, gasping when he saw the black lace thong panties that drew his eyes down into the cleft of her ass cheeks.

“Fuck.” Peeta muttered, frozen in place for a moment while he stared at Johanna's ass, thinking how hot Katniss would look wearing lingerie like that.

Johanna looked over her shoulder at him, smirking.

“Go ahead.” she urged him. “Take it off. Panties too, please.”

Peeta swallowed hard, then managed to hook his thumbs into the sides of her panties so he could slide them down her legs along with the skirt. She lifted one foot at a time off the floor so he could ease the fabric over the heels of her boots.

“Thank you.” she said flirtatiously, as she turned and sat down on the edge of her bed to pull off her boots. Once they were off, she scooted herself into the middle of the bed and reclined down onto her back in a relaxed pose with her hands behind her head.

“Will this position work for you to frost on? I figured I'd let your girlfriend have the first lesson.”

“Works for me.” he grinned, crawling up onto the bed next to Johanna, clutching the frosting bag in his hand. He patted the bed next to him, and Katniss joined him.

“Watch, I'll show you how to do it.” he said to her, looking up and down Johanna's naked body that lay sprawled out before them, trying to decide where to frost first, the same way he always sized up a canvas when he started a new painting. He brought the frosting bag down until it hovered just above Johanna's skin, then in one graceful flourish, wrote _Peeta_ in small but perfect script on her ribs just below her breast.

“Shit, that's cold!” Johanna gasped when the chilled frosting hit her skin.

“Now your turn.” he told Katniss. “Hold it like this.” he explained as he placed the bag of frosting into her hand and then enclosed his fingers over hers. “Use this hand to squeeze the frosting out. Now write your name.”

Peeta guided her as she lowered the frosting bag to the expanse of smooth skin on Johanna's belly next to her navel. She started to pipe the letter K, but what came out was a ribbon of frosting that looked more like a messy squiggle than a letter.

“It's okay.” Peeta laughed lightly. “Just lick it off and try again. I'm sure Johanna doesn't mind you practicing on her.”

“Not as long as I get to practice on the both of you next.” she retorted with a smirk.

Katniss leaned down and swept her tongue along Jo's skin, licking up the ribbons of frosting. Peeta reached his hand out and brushed Katniss' hair away from her face so he could watch her mouth as she cleaned off Johanna's belly with her tongue.

“Aren't you going to lick yours off too?” Johanna asked him.

He turned his face toward hers and nodded with a glimmer in his eye. He pressed his index finger to her ribs and casually swiped it through his name, smearing his perfect script into an illegible creamy smudge that he then continued in a line up the underside of her breast to her nipple. Then he lifted his hand from her body and pressed his frosting covered fingertip to Johanna's lips.

“Ladies first...since I know how much you like my frosting.”

Johanna sucked his finger clean, then when he withdrew it from her lips, she whispered, “Your turn for a taste.”

Peeta lowered his mouth to the smeared remnants of his name and began sucking gently, his lips and tongue tickling her skin as he cleaned off first her ribs, then the line of frosting trailing up her breast, then finally flicking his tongue over her nipple. The heat of his tongue after the cold of the frosting felt heavenly, and she wanted Katniss to feel it.

“Me next! Teach me next.” Johanna said, sitting herself up and gently pushing Katniss down onto her back on the bed.

“Ready Jo?” he asked, pulling her to his side playfully and positioning her in front of him the way Katniss had been, handing her the frosting bag. Peeta gave her the same demonstration, his hands covering hers as he showed her how to pipe the cold frosting onto warm skin.

“Now give it a little squeeze. Gently...” he started.

Johanna squeezed the bag much too hard, and a squiggled pile of frosting squirted out onto Katniss' collarbone. Johanna leaned backwards into Peeta's bare chest, laughing hysterically. 

“Sorry!” she giggled. “I didn't expect it to just some shooting out so fast!”

“I bet you say that to _all_ the guys.” he replied like a smartass. “I'm sure it's not the first time your hands have made something come spurting out like that.”

“You are _so_ dirty, Mellark!” Johanna flirted, swiping her fingers through the dollop of frosting on Katniss' skin, then turning towards Peeta and smearing it down his throat and chest. “Just you wait til I get my hands on you!”

“I'm looking forward to having _both_ of you girls' hands on me.”

“Oh, and you will, birthday boy, _you will_.”

First she bent over and cleaned off Katniss' collarbone, then she sat back up, and turned herself towards Peeta, bringing her mouth to his throat and sucking her way down the frosting she'd smeared from his Adam's apple to just over his heart. When she reached the end of the frosting, she let her tongue linger there just a little longer than necessary, taking great enjoyment in feeling the racing heartbeat just below his skin.

He let out a ragged sigh when she finally pulled her mouth away. Without missing a beat, she asked, “So, Katniss' turn next?”

“Yeah...” he answered, breathing deeply to try to regain a little composure.

“Come here Katniss. It's your turn.” he said, helping her sit up and pulling her closer. “Kneel in front of me, like this-” he directed, as he placed both of his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her body into the front of his own, so that they were kneeling together at Johanna's side, her back pressed snugly against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

“What do you want to see me do?” she asked.

“Frost her nipple and then suck it off.” he instructed her, his voice soft but authoritative.

“Help me with the frosting?”

He placed his hands over her own on the pastry bag, and helped her squeeze with gentle pressure, drizzling a spiral of frosting up the peak of Jo's nipple.

“Now clean her off.”

Katniss bent forward, closing the short distance between her mouth and Jo's breast, and began licking the frosting. The warmth of her tongue made it melt and smear, coating the pink peak white for a moment until her skin reappeared a little bit at a time with each lick.

“God, that's hot.” Peeta sighed, kissing Katniss' shoulder while she closed her lips around the erect point. His hands slid up Katniss' chest from behind and cupped both of her breasts while she sucked Jo's nipple further into her mouth. “Gonna frost you again next.” he promised, murmuring into her ear. “I want to taste you everywhere. _Everywhere_.” he emphasized, sliding one hand down between her legs and brushing one finger delicately along her folds. When his fingertip grazed her clit, she let out a mewl.

“I'd say someone wants to be frosted.” Johanna teased, sitting herself up. “Come on, Katniss, lie down. It's my turn.”

Peeta released her from his embrace and laid her out across the bed.

“Where would you like to frost her next, Jo?” Peeta asked her.

“Hmm... how about down here...down below her bellybutton?” Johanna pointed, softly trailing her fingers in a circular motion on Katniss' abdomen. “Let's draw a flower on her.”

Peeta pulled her close again and covered her hands with his, helping her carefully pipe each petal of the flower. As his fingers held steady pressure around hers, she noted that she'd been correct when she'd made the assumption yesterday that Peeta had strong hands from working with them all the time. When his fingers gradually made their way between hers so that they were intertwined together while they frosted Katniss' body, her mind began to wander with dirty thoughts. She wanted those hands behind her head while she sucked his cock; she wanted to watch him fuck Katniss with those fingers until she screamed his name.

When they finished the last petal of the little daisy, Johanna admired their work for a moment, then set the frosting bag aside.

“It's so pretty, I almost don't want to touch it...” she said, then Peeta saw her mouth twist into a smirk as she glanced sideways at him. _“Almost.”_

Peeta watched as Johanna pulled away from his arms and crawled down until she was between Katniss' knees and spread them open. She swirled two fingers through the frosting flower on Katniss' stomach, then dragged them down her abdomen until they reached the apex between her legs and smeared it down the crease inside her thigh. Peeta was unable to tear his gaze away as she lowered her mouth to the tender skin of her inner thigh so close to her sex and lapped off the frosting with wet, sucking noises.

“Well?” Johanna asked, looking up through Katniss' legs at him, “Are you going to join in? Or are you just going to watch?”

He opted to join in, pressing his tongue to the smudged remains of the flower and began licking his way down the line of frosting that Jo had painted until he felt her stomach muscles suddenly tighten.

He looked downward to where Johanna was using her tongue to part her swollen folds and then pressing it deeper to find her clit. The sound of his girlfriend whimpering with want made his cock throb as he remembered her making that sound late last night, when he'd descended under the blanket and woken her up the same way.

“Peeta...” Katniss moaned, reaching down for him, curling her fingers into his hair. “Come up here and kiss me.”

He turned towards her and kissed his way up her body while Johanna used a finger to open her up further, giving her tongue better access.

Peeta graced every inch of her skin with kisses, pausing to lavish both breasts with attention as he held them in his hands, sucking on one and then the other before finally making his way up her chin and onto her lips. She pulled him in closer, opening her mouth against his, finding his tongue and meeting it with her own. They broke the kiss for a moment when Johanna coaxed a loud moan of pleasure from her as she circled Katniss' clit with her tongue.

Katniss opened her eyes, and when they met Peeta's, the darkness of lust that he saw in them took his breath away. God, he wanted her _so fucking badly._

“I want to touch you Peeta.” she rasped. “Sit on top of me.”

He eased his leg up and over and sat straddled on top of her. She reached one hand up and caressed it over his cock that stood erect in front of her. She took her time, tracing her fingers over the ridges and veins. A low moan grumbled in his chest when her thumb passed over the smooth tip of him, collecting the drop of moisture there and spreading it over his sensitive skin.

She pulled her hand away from him just long enough to lick her own palm, wetting it with her saliva, before wrapping it around his shaft and sliding it upwards, spreading the wetness on his skin until he could slide easily through through the grasp of her fingers.

“Show me how you like it.” she panted, struggling to keep her mind on what she was doing when the things that Johanna could do with her tongue were making her see stars.

Peeta wrapped his hand over Katniss' and helped her find the pace he wanted, their fingers sliding up and down his length together. He already knew he wasn't going to last long.

“Shit, that feels so good.” he breathed heavily, the tension in his body rising steadily as he watched his girlfriend stroking him, her whole body writhing beneath him as she approached her own release from what Johanna was doing down between her legs.

When Katniss came, he lost it, groaning through clenched teeth, spurting hotly into her hand and between her fingers as he watched her face contort with ecstasy, moaning with each wave of pleasure that rippled through her.

“Sorry about the mess.” Peeta apologized when he'd caught his breath again, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a tissue to clean up her fingers and chest.

“Don't be.” Katniss told him with a satisfied smile. “I liked watching you come. It was sexy.”

“God, I love you.” he sighed, leaning down and kissing her lightly with his hand cupped around her cheek. Then he kissed his way towards her ear and whispered, “Let's thank Johanna now.”

Katniss grinned and nodded in agreement. Peeta pulled his leg back from where he'd been sitting on top of her and reclined himself next to her on the bed, leaving only a small space between their bodies.

“Come here, Johanna.” he coaxed her, reaching for her hand and pulling her up until she was lying on her back between the two of them.

Katniss laid her head on her shoulder with her face snuggled into her neck while Peeta propped himself up on his elbow on his left side, his other hand resting on Johanna's stomach. Jo slid her hand against Peeta's and then laced her fingers into his.

“I like your hands. They're strong.” she commented, admiring how much bigger his was than hers as they were pressed palm to palm. “I noticed when you were helping me with the frosting.”

“You wanna know what _I_ noticed?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over hers. “I noticed that you are the only one in this bed who hasn't gotten off yet tonight. But I'm going to fix that right now. I bet you'll _really_ like my hands then.”

Peeta gently pulled his fingers apart from hers and backed his way down the bed. He placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs open wide, laying himself down in between. He touched his fingers to her mound, slowly brushing them up and down. He felt her shiver and tense up in response to his touch, and his own body reacted in kind, the beginnings of arousal already starting to stir in his blood again. He slid his index finger between her folds and ever so lightly brought it upwards until he felt her shudder when he reached her clit. But instead of lingering there and stroking her like he knew she wanted him to, he made her wait, tracing his way back down her outer flesh again.

“Don't be a fucking tease, Mellark.” she moaned, raking her fingers into his hair, twisting a few locks around her fingers and pulling on it lightly.

“Isn't he _so_ naughty?” Katniss asked in between the kisses she was pressing to Johanna's neck. “And here, I always thought he was so sweet and innocent.”

Johanna turned her face towards Katniss and lifted her chin with one hand, meeting her eyes.

“Yeah, same goes for you, there, Mockingjay.” she smirked, pulling Katniss' mouth to her own and sliding her tongue between her parted lips.

Peeta watched them kiss while he gave her what she needed, dipping a finger just inside of her opening, then sliding it up to her sensitive pink bud, circling over it and slicking it with her own wetness. He watched her falling under the spell of his fingers, squirming when he stroked her faster...grinding her hips down towards his hand when he slid two fingers deep inside of her...squeaking out a whimper of delight, breaking her kiss with Katniss when his tongue lapped over her clit before sucking it between his lips.

“Are you implying that _I'm not_ sweet and innocent?” Katniss teased, propping herself up so she could cup her hand against the underside of Johanna's breast and lower her mouth to its peak, first sucking on it, then gently tugging it with her teeth when it grew hard between her lips.

“You were never sweet.” Johanna sighed, her eyes closed against the delicious pleasure being bestowed upon her by the blonde between her legs. “Innocent.” she exhaled heavily. “But not sweet.”

“And now, not even innocent.” Katniss remarked, pushing Johanna's breasts together with both hands and kissing her way from one side of her cleavage to the other, then pressing her face between them, made her way down the middle one kiss at a time. She pressed her lips in hot, open mouthed kisses down her abdomen, feeling Johanna's body shifting and tensing beneath her hands as Peeta explored her inside and out with both his tongue and his fingers.

Katniss rested her cheek against Johanna's belly for a few minutes, letting her hand drift lingeringly up and down her thigh while she watched Peeta work. She found herself getting more and more aroused, the pulsing warmth deep inside her own body growing and intensifying as she enjoyed the view of his tongue tickling and teasing Jo's clit while his two longest fingers disappeared inside of her. Johanna's hips lifted slightly from the bed every time Peeta pulled his fingers out and then pushed them back in as deep as they would go, her wetness dripping down them and collecting in his upturned palm.

Katniss thought her heart was going to pound right out of her chest when Peeta glanced up at her through his lashes, his blue eyes smoldering and lustful with a look that screamed _'Imagine me doing this to you'_ while Johanna's back arched in reaction to him curling his fingers against her inner walls, coaxing throaty moans from her as she begged for more.

Suddenly Katniss wanted to do something to drive _him_ wild with want, like he'd just done to her. And she knew _exactly_ what his dirty mind would like to see.

“Peeta,” she said, moving closer to him. “It's your birthday. You shouldn't have to do all the work. Move over and let me help you. But keep your fingers there.”

He blinked at her a couple times as her meaning sunk in, then he gave her a sultry grin as he shifted his body off to the side so Katniss could take his place between Johanna's legs. Without ever pulling his fingers out of her, he positioned himself along the side of Johanna's lower body where he could rest his head on her hip facing down between her thighs, so he would have a good view to watch Katniss when she joined in. He left his right arm curled underneath Jo's leg and kept fucking her with his fingers.

Katniss moved to where Peeta had just been, and giving him one last meaningful look that said, _'watch this'_ , she touched her tongue to Johanna's lower lips and parted them a tentative lick. She heard Peeta inhale deeply, and knowing that he liked watching her made her want to do more. She licked her again, deeper this time as she tried to mimic what she liked when Peeta and Johanna did this to her. Just beneath her chin, she could feel Peeta sliding his slick fingers in and out while she lapped at Jo's clit. She found herself incredibly turned on by how hot it was to be working together to pleasure their friend.

Over Johanna's pleas for them to go faster, to make her come, she could hear Peeta murmuring to her in a gravelly tone of voice so full of scorching desire that it made her grow wet between her own thighs.

“Oh, God, that's right baby.” he encouraged her. “Lick that pussy...so fucking hot watching you...I knew you'd like it.”

With Peeta talking dirty to her like that, she _did_ like it.

When Johanna finally came, wailing and digging her fingernails into Peeta's shoulder while he thrusted his fingers against the resistance of her inner muscles clenching and quivering, Katniss was surprised by how hard her own heart was racing. As soon as Johanna's orgasm began to ebb, Katniss took hold of his hand and withdrew his fingers, pulling them out of Jo's pussy and into her mouth instead, watching his eyes as she sucked his two fingers clean.

“Holy shit, Katniss...” was all he could say, as he gazed at her mouth hungrily.

She lifted her head a little so she could look up to where Johanna was staring down at them, and she gave her a smirk as she made a show of sucking his fingers all the way out to his fingertips. Without even needing to say a word, Johanna understood what Katniss was hinting at.

“Get up here, Mellark.” Johanna instructed, taking his hand that was still wet from Katniss' licking it, and pulling him up the bed, then pushing him down onto his back.

“You said you wanted to feel _both_ of us pleasuring you? Well, it's time for the birthday boy to get his wish.”

Johanna got up from the bed for a moment, grabbing her silk scarf from the pile of discarded clothes on the floor and bringing it back to bed with her, kneeling at his side.

“Give me your hands.” she demanded, taking hold of his wrists and stretching his arms up high over his head. She wrapped the scarf around his wrists, binding them together snugly and then tied them to one of the posts in Katniss' headboard.

“There.” she said proudly, admiring her work, then turning to look at Katniss. “Now we can do whatever we want to him.”

Katniss licked her lips as she looked him up and down, his chest heaving with shallow breaths, his cock standing straight up and twitching against his belly, wanting to be touched.

“He looks so yummy like this, I don't even know where to start...” Katniss purred.

“I bet a little bit of frosting would make him even yummier.” Johanna suggested with a devious smile, as she held up the frosting bag in one hand.

Katniss nodded enthusiastically, then watched as Johanna touched the tip of the frosting bag to one of Peeta's nipples and squirted out a little dollop of frosting, making him flinch from its coldness. She handed it to Katniss, then went to work licking it off of him in slow circles.

Katniss took the frosting and drew a messy outline of a heart on his lower abdomen, marking him as her love, then brought her mouth down onto it, dragging her tongue along the edge of the heart and erasing it with her tongue one lick at a time.

Peeta sighed with shaky breaths as Johanna slid her hands down his chest to where Katniss was busy cleaning him off. She picked up the frosting bag and piped _Jo_ in shaky letters on his ribs, laughing at her nearly illegible script. But it didn't matter anyway, since her tongue was at work sucking them off nearly as soon as she'd finished writing them.

Katniss slid her hand down and cupped his balls, stroking them with her fingers while she licked off the last bit of the heart's outline that happened to be very close to where the tip of his cock was pointed to his own stomach.

“Maybe we should frost you _here_.” she teased, as she placed a soft kiss to the smooth, hot skin on his tip. “I bet if we worked together, we could do a _really_ good job.”

Peeta looked down at her, his eyes huge and hungry as he nodded yes. Katniss bit her lower lip trying to calm her own arousal that had just increased tenfold as she noticed the muscles and tendons in his arms flexing and straining as he pulled against the silky scarf that held his wrists securely to the headboard. Little beads of sweat glistened along the blonde curls at his hairline as he grew more excited at the thought of what was about to happen.

While Johanna finished cleaning off his ribs, Katniss took the frosting and squeezed some onto the tip of his cock, then sucked it into her mouth.

“Oh, fucking God!” he gasped as she ran her tongue over him, its warmth making his skin tingle as it replaced the cold of the frosting.

When Johanna moved herself down next to Peeta's other hip opposite where she was sitting, Katniss pulled her mouth off of him with a soft pop of suction, and said, “Here, Jo. You were right, he _is_ even yummier with frosting on him.”

Katniss painted a line of frosting down his length and watched as Johanna licked the flat of her tongue along it, then took his entire length deep into her mouth.

“Oh, me next!” Katniss exclaimed, handing Jo the frosting to decorate him with, then devouring him.

“Yes...” he moaned in a deep, guttural growl as he watched the girls working together, taking turns while one frosted his cock and the other sucked it off.

Johanna watched Peeta's face as he drowned in the delectation of Katniss sucking him ravenously.

“Looks like you give a pretty good blow job, judging from your boyfriend's reaction.” Johanna sassed her.

“What can I say?” Katniss retorted, using her hand on him instead of her mouth for a moment, “I learned from the best.”

Without ever missing a stroke of her hand, she leaned over his body and kissed Johanna full on the mouth.

Peeta nearly lost it right then and there.

“Katniss,” he pleaded. “Come up here. Please?”

She handed his cock over to Johanna and let her resume sucking on him. She crawled up his side until she could snuggle her face against his upper chest and kiss his throat.

“Yes?” she asked, with her lips pressed to the soft skin beneath his chin.

“Would you untie my hands please?”

“Give me a good enough reason, and I will.” she replied.

“I want you to ride my mouth while Johanna does that.” he told her, stopping to catch his breath that Johanna kept taking away with her talented mouth. “I want us to come together.” he panted. “And I want my hands free to make sure you come.”

“That sounds like a damn good reason.” she breathed into his ear as she reached up and pulled free the knot that kept him restrained to the bed. As soon as his wrists were freed, he grabbed onto her with both hands and pulled her closer.

“Sit on my face, right now.” he ordered her, and she complied, lifting one leg over him so she could straddle herself above his chin. He held onto her hips with both hands and pulled her down onto his mouth, and immediately set to work pleasuring her.

“Oh, so wet already..” he sighed, his breath hot against her lower lips. His eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as he lapped up the wetness that dripped from her pussy, while Johanna made his body tremble with enjoyment each time she sucked his cock all the way to his tip and then took his full length back into her mouth again.

Peeta alternated using his fingers and tongue on Katniss as she squirmed above him, whimpering his name over and over, _“Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, yes....”_

When he could feel her teetering on the brink of orgasm, he lifted his head and sucked her clit hard, circling his tongue over it feverishly until she let out a loud squeal of ecstasy, her hands grasping onto the posts of her headboard with white knuckles, trying to steady herself against the dizzying aftershocks that rippled through her body.

Peeta let himself go at that moment, his eyelashes fluttering as his eyes rolled back in his head from the intense pleasure of release, spilling himself into Johanna's mouth.

A few minutes later, the three of them were snuggled warmly under the blankets, with Peeta in the middle, lying on his back with both girls at his sides, their arms and legs draped across his body as they all drifted towards a very satisfied sleep.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed your birthday.” Johanna said softly against his chest.

“I certainly did.” Peeta answered, tightening his arms around both girls' waists and pulling them closer. “We should celebrate _all_ our birthdays together.”

The girls looked at each other and grinned. Katniss reached over to hold Johanna's hand, leaving their intertwined fingers there on top of Peeta's stomach. Katniss tilted her face upwards, gave him one last soft kiss on the lips and whispered, “Happy Birthday Peeta.”.

He fell asleep with a dreamy smile on his face, thinking that his birthday had been _very_ happy indeed.


End file.
